harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Cultist
Cultists have been randomly selected by Nar'sie himself to carry out his will and do his bidding, serve him in whatever way possible. Remember to check out Cult Magic to gain a better understanding on Nar'sies gift to the randomly selected cultists. How to Play Fantastic, you've joined a cult. At the beginning of the round you start out with a paper in your backpack. Resist using it right then and there. Many cultists opt to hide the paper somewhere on their person besides their backpack. A few possible hiding spots are the internals box in your backpack, a pocket of your lab or medical coat, or a pocket of a hazard vest. If you get searched for any reason then your talisman might get overlooked if it's not in an obvious spot! When you're alone or accompanied only by other cultists take the paper out and activate it in your hand. You will be given a list of phrases corresponding to talismans which you can summon. Be warned that you can only summon 5 talismans with this starter talisman before it disappears. When you click on one of the listed phrases the talisman for that spell will be summoned into your backpack (Note: The phrases for soul stone or construct shell will not summon a talisman but will instead summon the listed item at your feet!) In addition you will also take a small amount of brute damage - this is blood magic you're using after all... With the starting talisman you can summon up the following talismans: N'ath reth sh'yro eth d'raggathnor! - (Summon Tome) - This talisman summons a new arcane tome which appears on the floor at your feet. Sas'so c'arta forbici! - (Teleport) - This talisman is currently broken. It is meant to function like a teleport rune, however it does not function at all. Ta'gh fara'qha fel d'amar det! - (EMP) - This talisman creates an EMP effect in a 3-tile radius from the user. Good for disabling cameras, temporarily stopping borgs, or making an airlock shock your pursuers. Kla'atu barada nikt'o! - (Obscure) - This talisman makes runes you've placed on the floor invisible in a two-tile radius around the user. O bidai nabora se'sma! - (Communicate) Also known as a communication talisman this allows you to send a message to all the members of the cult. The message is undetectable by all non-cultists. Fuu ma'jin - (Stun) - One of the more useful talismans, you can click on a non-cultist with this to stun and silence them for roughly 20 seconds. Good for incapacitating people prior to converting or sacrificing them. Be warned that this talisman has no effect on a crew member who is in possession of a Null Rod! Sa tatha najin - (Armor) - Using this talisman automatically equips you with a cultist outfit consisting of armored robes, a hood, and boots as well as a powerful glowing sword called a 'cult blade'. Not recommended for subtlety! Kal om neth - (Soul Stone) - This option does not summon a talisman but instead summons a soul stone which takes the appearance of a red shard of glass. Use this item on a recently deceased person to capture their soul into it. You can them place the soul stone into a construct shell. Da A'ig Osk - (Construct Shell) - This option does not summon a talisman but instead summons a Construct shell into which you can insert a soul stone which houses a soul. Words Are Powerful The very first talisman you should get is also the very first talisman in the list! Click on the first phrase, "N'ath reth sh'yro eth d'raggathnor!" and a summon tome talisman will appear in your backpack. This talisman, when activated in your hand, will create a new arcane tome for you on the ground at your feet. The tome is considered a small object and as such it can be stored in a pocket or box without problems. When holding an arcane tome or talisman of any kind your character sprite does not show them so you will not immediately look suspicious to anyone nearby. If someone examines you by shift-clicking your character sprite the items will show up so try to avoid interacting with these items too much when non-cultists are nearby. One function of the tome that is not well-known is that it can turn holy water into a substance known as unholy water by using the tome on the vessel which holds the holy water (or the person who has holy water in their system.) Unholy water inside a cultist will provide a speed boost as well as resistance against stun, paralysis, weakening, or drowsiness effects. To non-cultists it will deal a small amount of oxygen, burn, brute, and toxin damage every few seconds. Unfortunately for both cultists and non-cultists unholy water causes mild brain damage in the same way that holy water does. Now that you have your tome activate it in your hand and you will have 3 options: Read it, Scribe a rune, and Notes. - Read it: This option will display an instruction manual of sorts noting the required words needed for each rune as well as a description of what each rune does. - Scribe a rune: This section allows you to draw a blood rune on the ground provided you have entered the magic words in the Notes section. - Notes: This is where you enter the magic words you discover which allow you to create magic runes. For more information about rune words and what runes can do consult the Cult Magic guide. Your next step should be to use your starter talisman to summon up a communication talisman by clicking the phrase "O bidai nabora se'sma!" Once again a new piece of paper will appear in your backpack. When you activate this talisman a new window will open prompting you to enter text. Whatever you enter here will be broadcast to all cultists in the game without alerting any of the non-cultist crew. Note that anyone standing nearby will be able to see you use the talisman so make sure you're alone or there are no non-cultists around when you make use of this talisman. Use this opportunity to tell the other cultists what your rune word is. Be warned that the communication talisman is a single-use item and will disappear when your message is sent! Cult Headquarters Setting up a base for your cultist activities is always a good plan and is an absolute necessity if you plan on researching the rest of the rune words. Some good places for a base are the the mining outpost, research outpost, engineering outpost, or an out-of-the-way place in maintenance. Particularly creative cultists have even set up a functional base on the white ship! Be sure to let your fellow cultists know the location of your base using a communication talisman! How to Research Words Now you've started researching words. The best way to do this is start by using two known words then going down the list to fill in the last word. A good order to get runes is: # Convert # Blood Drain (you now have teleport) # Wall # Ghost # Summon Tome # Stun # Imbue Setting up If you are setting up in a place AI has camera access to, the first thing you should do is cut it. Don't forget to cut cameras behind walls that have your hideout in sight. The AI is stealthcultist's worst enemy, it must not have ANY chance to notice you. Thankfully, it can only see runes as blood stains. Then set up the teleport rune. If you are planning on making teleport talismans, have one teleport rune with a unique word, so that every time you use a teleport talisman with this word, you teleport to that rune. If not, just set up a teleport rune which connects to a rune on the station, thats how you will be able to enter and leave the hideout. You can have up to 10 teleport networks, so you can set up a whole portal room, with different runes leading to different places on the station. Finally, ensure that no intruders can enter the hideout by setting up and activating wall runes at all entrances. Your hideout is now ready, use it for all kinds of your cultist needs. Cult Activities Just found out one of your cult buddies is lost and has no idea what to do? Or is he locked in? You can use the Free cultist and the Summon cultist to get him out of cuffs, DNA tubes, Even welded and/or locked closets! then if you are quick enough you can use the Summon cultist rune to get him to the lair or wherever the rune is located. This is great for saving cultists that are caught by security. Only have 2 cultists and a bunch of words but you need 3 cultists? this can easily be solved! by using a simple manifest ghost rune placed next to the rune your going to invoke, you can manifest a ghost, still stand next to the rune your wanting to invoke, and this can even be used to summon NAR-SIE! Summoning Others by Yourself If you are by yourself, you can still summon your cultist friends. Set up a manifest ghost next to a summon cultist (or free cultist) rune and manifest two ghosts. Have the two ghosts help summon your friend. Healing On the chance that you are somewhere out in space, you can still heal yourself. Set up a blood drain rune next to a manifest ghost rune. Manifest the ghost and have him stand on the blood drain rune and drain him of life. Rinse and repeat as needed. Resurrecting Dead Cultists Combine this with summoning others by yourself and you can summon a dead cultist and resurrect him. What you will need is a manifest ghost rune next to two resurrect runes. Put the dead body on one rune and manifest a ghost to stand on the other. Have your cultist buddy in ghost form over his dead body or some jerkoff who wants to be a cultist. It doesn't matter. Invoke the rune, gibbing the ghost and resurrecting your newly arisen cult buddy. Sacrificing If you have to, gibbing your target removes the objective to sacrifice, but we don't want that now do we? Locate the body using ghost self and observing your sacrifice target. If possible, have a cohort find the target, dead or alive, preferably dead if he cannot be converted and use a teleport other rune to send the body to the base you have set up for sacrificing. Constructs Using the supply-paper starting cultists are granted from their dark lord, they are able to create an army of shades and constructs. This can be used to bring those to your side who typicaly would never do so on their own, like the chaplain or security officers. A wise move is to create an artificer first, wich saves you valuable points on the supply-paper. The Mask Of Nar Sie A new feature. One cultist may become the mask of Nar Sie through the cult menu. When clicked, you have the option of doing this with subtlety (boring, but sometimes necessary), where you will simply disappear. Otherwise, you'll explode into a pile of gibs. Once you've become the mask, you will be a floating, disembodied spirit. From here, you can follow any of your cultists. Other cultists can pray to you via the "pray to nar-sie" command. They should do this to tell you their words ASAP. You have 3 main powers: Summon talisman (300 second cooldown) - Use this to summon a talisman at the feet of a cultist. Don't do it when people are watching! Communicate (200 second cooldown) - Your greatest power. Use this to tell all of your cultists the words found, if sec is after them, how to find and help each other, etc. Summon Darkness (100 second cooldown) - Break all nearby lights to spooky atmospherics, and help your cultists hide. Manifested spirits can also become the mask, meaning no cultist need to kill themselves. Category: JobsCategory:Lore